A Series Of Lustful Occurrences
by Cyeithen
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots depicting the relationship between the teens and their dragons. Lots of lemons and PWP. View at your own risk. Accepting ideas for future chapters.
1. A Girl And Three Dragons

**Hello people of the internet! This is a story idea I had for a long time now. This story will contain 1shots and maybe a few short stories about the relationship between the teens and their dragons. You should also note that each chapter is random and they do not follow each other. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. :)**

* * *

><p>On a warm sunny day Astrid, Toothless, and two Terrible Terrors, one blue and the other red, decided to head over to the cove to have some physical activity. Once they got there they went straight to work, not wasting any time. As Astrid got undressed the three dragons waited in anticipation. All of them were sitting a few feet away from her, fully erect. The penis of the two Terrors were 7 inches(17cm) long and their balls were the same size as a human. Toothless on the other hand had a foot(30) long penis with each testicle being each the size of a softball.<p>

"Hey boys," she said. The dragon's head shot up. "I'm all yours. Do whatever you want." She was laying on all fours with one hand rubbing her pussy and the other rubbing her boobs. The blue Terror made the first move. He walked up to the horny teen, looking her straight in the eye. He came closer and put his tongue in her mouth. To her surprise there was no taste of fish. Now knowing this she decided to make the kiss an interesting one for the dragon. As his tongue moved around Astrid followed it. If the drake's stopped she stopped. She even tried licking his tongue. After about two minutes of intense and somewhat bizarre kissing the dragon removed his tongue from her mouth.

It then dawned on the blonde that she and the dragon in front of her were the only one doing any activity. "I did say all of you can do what you want, so why is this Terror the only one doing any…" She turned around to see what the other two were doing but she wasn't surprised. What she saw was Toothless on his back, tongue hanging out, and his tail moving back and forth with the Terror on his stomach sucking his dick.

"You got to be kidding me," the blond thought. "We come here so they can have sex with me but instead they are doing each other?" Seeing this made the teen a little aggravated. She was hoping to have the three dragons on her at the same time but now it's only one. "Hey you two," She yelled. Both dragons looked up "you can do that later. Right now I WANT both of you…" Then she put a hand on her butt. "…to get over here and have some fun." With that said Toothless and the other Terror made their way to her. Toothless was the first to reach her. He knew exactly what he was going to do and he didn't waste any time doing it. Without warning the drake stuck his long tongue into the female Vikings anal cavity, making her jump in the process.

The tongue entered and exited her rectum several times before said tongue made its way moving along the girls butt crack, going in a slow up down motion. After a few laps on the crack Toothless repeated the cycle. "This had must be the strangest yet more erotic thing I have ever felt." She told him. Toothless stopped what he was doing and replied with a deep purr then continued. After a couple more laps Toothless stopped and sat back down, enjoying h=the view in front of him.

"I guess that leaves you with only one thing to do." Astrid said to the red Terror, as he walked past Toothless. He first leaned in and smelled her pussy. The scent that emitted from it was strong and indicated that Astrid was aroused and the fact that she was starting to moan and pant uncontrollably. The Terror took a breath then placed his tongue inside Astrid's vagina. He wanted to see how deep he could get it so he dug his face into her. From an onlookers point of view it looked like he was trying to get his whole head inside her. After much wiggling and moving, the tongue was a few inches in, he then proceeded to move it in every possible direction. As it moved around, Astrid started to drip cum. He made sure to drink it as it landed on his tongue. He also licked and nibbled at her clitoris. Once this happened the blonde decided enough was enough. With a load moan she climaxed all over the Terrors face. The poor thing had so much cum fly at him that a small layer of it covered the front half of his body. "For. . . the love . . .of Thor I. . . I'm sorry but by the gods that was so good." She said in between pants. A small grunt was the dragon's only reply for it was now licking the cum off of him body.

A small whimper caused her to look up. There was the other Terror, now on his back, with legs spread, looking at her with sad eyes. "aww don't be sad I didn't forget about you. I save the best for last." Astrid then grabbed his penis and with a smile said, "Well aren't you a big boy," While she began stroking his member. Heat radiated off of it and it was as hard as a rock. The dragon had his tongue hanging from the side and the look on his face clearly showed he was lost in a world of pleasure.

Said Terror gave a soothing purr as it looked at its penis. "I think I know what you want." Astrid told him. Still stroking, she put her mouth on his dick and bobbed up and down. Pre started to come out of the penis, making the horny girl moan. But that wasn't all she had in store for her little friend. With her other hand she started to play with his balls, gently squeezing and rubbing them. While doing this the Viking couldn't help but notice how smooth the skin was on the fragile area.

Astrid started to hear heavy breathing come from the small drake and she took this as a sign that he about to climax. "You're going to cum soon?" she asked. The Terror nodded. "good I can't wait to taste it and remember, don't tense up let it all out." Then she went back to work pleasing him. About a minute later the dragon grabbed Astrid's head a shot his white gooey, stringy load into her mouth. The teen reacted quick and made sure to swallow all of it as long burst entered her mouth and slid down her throat.

When she took the dick out of her mouth and looked up, the Terror was panting heavily. "That was a big and delicious load. I would love to do that again." Astrid told him. She turned to tell the others the same thing. "Same with you two, I would love to. . ." When she turned she saw the Terror at it again, sucking on Toothless although this time it didn't last long. Soon after she saw them Toothless let out a mighty roar as tons of white cum came out and completely covered the dragon. "I see you two finally had your fun. Now let's clean up and get back to the village."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the first chapter. How was it? Hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon. Please leave a review and have a great day! =D <strong>I'm also open for suggestions on future chapters and if I do use your idea I'll give you full credit.<strong>**

**There is an image that goes along with this story. If you email me at**

** mwa220  
>[AT}<br>****yahoo]DOT[com**

** I will send it to you. ;)**

**~Greath**


	2. Snowy Night

**Chapter 2 is here! ^_^ Lets see if you guy like this chapter as much as I did writing it. I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews. **

**Replying to Reviews**

** "Guest": "I love your idea but make a chapter about female hiccup and toothless as a human" **

**I'm sorry to say this but all character will stay as they are portrayed in the movie. **

**storygirl99210: "I want to see HIccup/Toothless!"**

**Today is you lucky day. =D**

**Anon: "Make astrid x all dragons at the same time"**

**I have a few ideas on how I can make that possible. :) **

**In a PM from germanyusaman1997: "...you should consider doing a chapter with all the main characters and their dragons" **

**I was thinking about doing that for quite sometime. Keep an eye out in the near future. :)**

* * *

><p>It was mid-February on Berk and heavy snow covered the island in a blanket of white. The inhabitants, human and dragon alike were all in their homes, safe from the frigid weather. In a house overlooking the village, Hiccup and Toothless listened to the howling wind outside.<p>

"Doesn't sound like it's going to stop snowing anytime soon," Hiccup said. Toothless looked and him and replied with a grunt. "Looks like we are going to spend another night inside," he let out a long sigh. The teen got up from his bed and walked over to the door. He poked his head out, looking to see if his father was still awake. "His bedroom door is closed. Hopefully he's asleep." Hiccup mumbled to himself. He quietly made his way down the hall to his father's room. He placed his ear on the wooden door. Snoring could be heard on the other side. Smiling the teen said, "He's out cold. That's perfect. No matter how much noise we make he's not going to wake up." He turned and made his way back to his room, closing the door as on his way in.

"He's sound asleep bud." Hiccup said. The dragon wagged his tail and gave him a toothless smile. The Viking walked over to his dragon. "Want to do it now or later?" He asked. The drake responded by putting his face against his pants and sniffing the boys private area. "Ok we can do it now," Hiccup told him, pushing the giant reptile away.

Hiccup removed his clothes, tossing them to the side. He then went to one of his nightstand by his bed and took out four pieces of paper1 from the top drawer and placing them on the bed. The teen motioned for Toothless. "Which one do you want to do today?" He asked? The dragon looked at each page for a few seconds before pressing his nose against two of them. "You want to do those two? In the order you picked them?" Hiccup asked. He nodded. "That's fine with me" He said as he put the pages back in the drawer.

As the teen lay on the bed, his dragon went to the end of the bed, and placed his head in between the boys spread legs gawking at his penis. He nudged his muzzle into his lover's groin. He inhaled deeply through his nose, letting the scent fill his nostrils, making his eyes roll back. Hiccup giggled at the site of the powerful and fearsome dragon, who everyone considered to be 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' as he quickly turned into a horny, submissive dragon. Said dragon looked at Hiccup, tilting his head wondering what made him laugh. "It's nothing bud," He told him "it just tickles a bit." Toothless gave a pleasant purr then returned to admiring his human's penis and his exotic scent.

The Night Fury extended his long, wet forked tongue onto Hiccup's penis. The Viking pushed his hips forward trying to get all of it into Toothless mouth. A moan escaped his mouth as the dragon's tongue began curling and stroking around the penis, pushing into his foreskin and swirling around the glans. "S…Stop, Toothless," he said The drake pulled back, giving a low 'whrrr' sound as his enormous greens eyes looked up at Hiccup. "It's my turn" he said.

The dragon had a very pleased look on its face, his tongue licking across his lips and snout. He got off the bed, turned, with his tail raised, and bent the front half of his body down so his hindquarters were in the air moving from side to side, taunting the boy. Just like Toothless did Hiccup gawked at his mate's genitals and shaft. This was the first time the teen got a good look at them. There were ridges running down on either side of his shaft, starting from just under the head and stopping a few inches away from the base. He stared at his huge, scale less smooth balls as they rhythmically moved with the dragon.

The red-head exited the bed and moved close to Toothless' tail vent. Once there the mixture of sweat and the scent of the dragon's cock, which puzzled him emitted off of it. He grabbed hold of his tail and slowly pushed into his dragon. As he made his way into Toothless rectum the tightness on is cock was extremely arousing. After he managed to get his whole length in, he began slowly thrusting in and out. His saliva cover member moved with ease, as it adjusted to the tightness around it. Erotic purrs and panting could be heard of Toothless.

Hiccup looked over and saw a salivating dragon with his forked tongue hanging and his lustful green eyes watching his receiver. The smell of sweat filled the air, as Hiccup started to pick up the pace, going in and out in a faster motion with every thrust. The sound of their ball sack hitting each other added to the erotic scene taking place.. With his sweaty hands starting to slip, he went from holding onto the Night Fury's tail to holding his hips.

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he felt his balls begin to tense and pull up against his shaft base and he squeezed Toothless' hips as if his life depended on it. The teen let out a moan as he ejaculated into Toothless' ass. The dragon laid on his front paws, eyes rolled back as he felt his humans warn cum fill his butt. Once his climax subsided the Viking pulled out and fell backwards onto the bed. "T…Toothless that was… wonderful," he said between pants. His dragon replied with a toothless smile as he sat next to Hiccup in the bed with his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I would like to get the next chapter done and posted within 2 weeks (by January 31st). Let's hope that happens. Please leave a review and have a great day! =D<strong>

**1. So people don't get confused. The first page was Toothless sucking Hiccup and the second was Hiccup fucking Toothless.**

**~Greath**


	3. The Secret (Part 1)

As pouring rain fell from the sky, Hiccup tossed and turned, occasionally moaning and grunting in discomfort, trying to find a pleasant sleeping position. After several attempts, he gave in and settled for sleeping on his back. Now that a sleeping position was found, he came to realize that a new dilemma arisen, the rain. Not being able to fall asleep was one thing but the loud, hard tapping at the window and the roaring wind was too much for him.

The red-head got out of bed and made his way to the other side of the room where laid Toothless sleeping on his side. Hiccup sat next to him and began petting his head. "He looks adorable as he sleeps." The teen thought. He shifted his hand from the dragon's head, making his way to his stomach. Once there he started rubbing in a circular motion. The young drake began to moan and shuffle about. This didn't stop Hiccup. In fact, it amused him. As he continued rubbing the Viking noticed the dragon's huge balls.

Each testicle was the size of a grapefruit. Hiccup stopped rubbing Toothless' stomach and decided that rubbing those would be more fun. With a smile on his face he moved his body close to the drake's private area. He placed a hand on each testicle and went to work. For the left one he did as before, going in a circular motion and for the right one Hiccup was gently squeezing it. "I can't believe how smooth they are." He said in a whisper. As the ball fondling continued, the dragons' member started to erect from its sheath. Hiccup didn't notice this right away for he was too fixated with playing with his friend's balls, but when he did, it was fully erected at a foot.

He looked at it and saw the veins running up and down as they circulated blood through the long shaft. Before continuing any further Hiccup thought it was only fair that the dragon was awake so he was able to fully experience what was going to happen next. The boy stood up, walked over to the Toothless and gently patted his head while calling his name. "Toothless. Hey bud wake up," said Hiccup. Toothless blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes. "Sorry to wake you but it seems you need some help." The boy said, while pointed to his dragonhood.

He looked at Hiccup then down at his erect member. Toothless gave a questionable grunt. "Yea… about that" Hiccup started to say. "You see, I couldn't sleep so I was petting you and I happened to look over and notice those," He motioned to his balls. "I gave them a rub and you happened to get a boner." Hiccup explained nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. The young dragon got up, did a slow and luxurious stretch, almost like a cat. Then, he sat down on his haunches and started to do something that Hiccup was not ready for. He was sucking his own dick. He bent himself over until his snout touched the head of his penis, and gave a few careful licks before taking it into his mouth.

A wide-eyed Hiccup could only stare and watch as the dragon was pleasuring himself. He went slowly, moving his tongue up and down his penis, until some precum emerged. With the penis now covered in saliva and pre, Toothless moved his head away, his emerald-green eyes looking right into the humans. "I bet you enjoyed that?" Hiccup asked. Toothless licked the edge of his ebony lips, gave a nod then motioned for the human to come closer. Once he was close enough the dragon moved forward and put his as much as his long tongue would allow inside Hiccups mouth. Toothless' tongue began exploring the human's whole mouth. He started rubbing against the boys tongue, pressing against the insides of his cheeks, even licking the roof of his mouth. As the kissing continued Toothless grabbed Hiccup and gently pushed him to the floor, with him on all fours, looking into his lover's eyes. Because of the kiss there was a large build-up of saliva.

Hiccup felt the dragons saliva slid down the inside of his cheek. This caused Hiccup to remember that he needed air. With a moan he pushed away from Toothless with a gasp. "Sorry bud I needed air. The dragon replied with a purr and nuzzled his head against his mate's chest. "Toothless?" Asked Hiccup. His dragon looked at him. "Want to fuck?" Toothless replied with a toothless smile. Hiccup got up from under him and started to undress. Shortly after Hiccup got naked there was a knock at the door. Both dragon and human turned and looked at the door. There was another knock.

"Hiccup, I know you're in there." the voice said. "Yea? Who is it? " Hiccup asked. "It's Astrid. I'm coming in."

Both Hiccup and Toothless went pale as the door opened.

Standing in the entrance of the door was Astrid dripping wet from head to toe. Luckily for Hiccup he was able to hide behind Toothless before the blond Viking could see him.

"Hey Hiccup. How you doing?" She asked

"I . . . I'm doing good Astrid. You kind of caught me at a bad time. Also why were you outside?" The red head asked

"I was walking outside because there is a certain thing I need and you can help me get it."

Astrid started walking towards the two guy but stopped. From a quick glance she noticed Toothless was trying to cover something with his paws. Another quick look and the female knew exactly what the dragon was hiding.

She couldn't help but smile. She looked at Hiccup and said "Were you two having a intimate moment?"

Hiccup felt his face turn red. "What? No! No, not at all we..."

"Oh come on Hiccup don't lie, especially now. Why do you think I came here?"

The teen gave a shrug.

"I'm horny and I was going to tell you to have sex with me but now that you AND Toothless are here I WANT both of you to fuck me silly."

Upon hearing that the two males were left a bit shocked. By now Astrid's hormones were at their peak and she couldn't wait for a reply. She started to strip when Hiccup came to his senses.

"Astrid, are you sure you want Toothless to join?" He asked

"Of course I want him to join! I always wanted a dragon inside me." She told him as the last piece of clothing came off than she waited anxiously to see who will make the first move.

* * *

><p>Part 2 will be coming soon. I'm open to ANY suggestions for future chapters. Hope you liked this chapter!<p>

~Greath


	4. (AN) Question About Future Chapters

**Hello everyone! I'm glad people enjoy these stories. :) **

**I've gotten a few requests to have young kids (under the age of 13) do sexual things between the teens and/or dragons. **

**I don't have a problem with this but I wanted to know if you, the readers were ok with it.**

**Like I say in every chapter I accept any idea and fetish.**

**Next update will be within a week.**

**~Greath **


	5. Lewd Lessons

It was noon on the Isle of Berk. In the forest, away from the village, were Hiccup, Toothless, and a young Viking girl. The girl had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeve shirt with a leather brown vest over it. To her left was Hiccup, with the dragon less than a foot away from him, sitting on his haunches, glaring at them curiously, occasionally letting out a warble, as if he could join into their conversation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if someone sees us?" The little girl asked Hiccup.

"Of course it's a good idea, Asa. You have nothing to worry about. No one will see us. We're far away from the village." The red-head said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Asa took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this!"

Hiccup walked over to his dragon and scratched at spot behind his ear. "Come on, bud, let's show her what you've got. The Night Fury purred approvingly and got onto all fours.

"So the first thing to do when getting ready to please a dragon is...?" Hiccup asked, looking at the girl.

"Get his penis hard?" she said, not sure if it was the correct answer.

"Correct. Looks like someone's been studying. Keep it up and you'll ace next week's test. The other kids don't stand a chance."

The black-haired girl giggled with a mischievous look on her face .

"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't been studying."

"You haven't?"

"No. Actually, I've been practicing."

Hiccup gave her a questioning glare.

"You have? With whom?" he asked in surprise.

"A Terrible Terror named Squirt. I named him Squirt because every time he cu.."

"That's great news" Hiccup interrupted her, not wanting to hear the rest. "I'm sure he's very happy to be with you. Now if you come by me," he motion for her to come next to him "we'll see how much you've improved from last week."

The young girl walked to the teen. "Okay bud, it's show time." Hiccup said and Toothless raised his tail, showing his sizable balls. Each testicle was about the size of a grapefruit.

"Wow..." She gasped in astonishment "They're pretty big. They're much bigger than Squirt's. Can I touch them?"

"Of course, just remember not to squeeze them hard, they are sensitive. Rub them gently." He explained to her.

With that said, Asa reached out and placed a hand onto one of the balls. She moved her tiny hand back and forth. The sack was soft and smooth and incredibly warm, like a baby's face. "It's soft and a little squishy." She assessed, gently squeezing her palms and putting pressure on it.

"That's how they all dragon sacks feel." Hiccup elaborated, who was observing the little girl and at the same time, trying his best to remain calm and not to get a boner. As she continued rubbing, Toothless started to purr contentedly with half-lidded eyes. He laid his face on his front paws, almost resembling a cat ready to pounce.

Asa's eyes widened as she noticed the drake's member starting to emerge from its sheath.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" she shouted in excitement "Look, it's coming out!" The red-head looked and saw that Toothless' penis rapidly growing in length. The drake's member was light pink and at least a foot long already.

The Night Fury gave another groan and with his tail pushed the little girl away "What was that?" she started to say but ducked her head, trying to avoid from getting hit and the dragon rolled onto his back, his ember green eyes starting at her expectantly. He motioned for her to continue.

Asa walked over to him and sat on his stomach. His giant dick was hot to the touch. She got to work moving her hands up and down on the piece of meat.

"Um... Asa, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Pleasing the dragon. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. You forgot to take your clothes off. If your parents see that your clothes are covered in dragon seed, they will be mad at you. You should know that it takes forever to wash out and because Toothless is so big if you cuff your hands together he can easily fill that space with just his precum.

"Wow! That's a lot! I bet he gets really tired after it. I know when Squirt comes, he falls asleep soon after it. "

Hiccup grinned at the comparison between a Night Fury and a Terrible Terror.

"You don't have to worry about Toothless getting tired. This big guy can let off four ginormous loads before he needs to rest."

"That's amazing. How do you know?"

"First take your clothes off, so they don't get ruined, than I'll tell you."

"Okay."

She got off the dragon and took her clothes off. First she took off her shirt, than her shoes, socks, pants, and finally her underwear. As the young girl stood fully naked in front of Toothless and Hiccup, a light breeze blew by, and the feeling of the cool air against her bare skin was new and made her shiver with expectations.

Now undressed, she went back to her sitting position on the Night Fury's stomach and continued.

Hiccup, who watched the girl undress, now had a full erection despite all his efforts. The teen panicked and tried to hide it. After fumbling his hand between his legs, he was able to get his cock in a position that didn't make his pants look like a tent. The red-head let out a sigh of relief and thanked Thor that Asa didn't see him.

Toothless, on the other hand, did see and he shook his head and gave a silent laugh. As long as Asa didn't see he didn't care what his dragon thought.

"Hiccup! Can you tell me how you found out how much your dragon cums?"

"Yeah Asa, I can." Hiccup cleared his throat.

"One day Toothless was having a bad day. I think a group of Terrors stole his fish or something. Anyway I saw how mad he was so I did what you're doing now and when he came it was... you have no idea."

Asa, still stroking the dragon, laughed at the thought.

"If you think that's funny do you want to hear what happened next?"

The girl gave an eager nod.

"Well when he came... I'll let you discover it. Gods, it was a nightmare."

"What did it taste like?"

"It was sweet, like candy. It felt a little weird going down your throat but you'll get over it."

"Sounds really good. Now I want to try some."

"If you stroke faster I'm sure he'll let loose any second."

She took his advice and did faster strokes. Toothless felt his balls tighten up and his claws dug into the dirt. He panted heavily and his eyes were shut. Pleasure built up in his burning loin, the tip of his cock was constantly oozing pre. A small river of pearly fluid trailed down on his length. Asa, noticing the fluid making her hands sticky, she leaned over and used her tongue to follow up the trail up to the tip. That made Toothless lose it, he let out a pleasure-filled roar and thick globs of hot, white dragon cum shot out. It covered her whole chest, hands, and some of it landed in her hair.

"That was amazing! Hiccup did you see that?" Asa wanted to turn towards the teen but he wasn't there "Hiccup? Where did you go?" she looked around, but was unable to find him. She turned to the dragon. "So Toothless what did you think? Did I do good... Was I better than Hiccup?" She asked him, saying the second half of the question in a low voice.

Instead of giving her a nod, Toothless thought of a better way to tell her.

Using his head, he motioned for the girl to come close. She made her way up the dragon's body. The feeling of her skin rubbing against the scales were both slightly erotic and pleasant at the same time. A few times her pussy even went across the scales. When this happened, it sent a tingling feeling through her whole body and she had to stop herself from moaning out loud.

"So? How was I?" Asa whispered, looking the dragon in the eye. He gave a toothless smile than without letting the girl know ahead of time he stuck a small portion of his tongue inside her mouth.

The small Viking was able to give a short yelp before the dragon kissed her. As Toothless moved his tongue around he could taste his seed as his tongue slid across the female's. This was the first time the drake tasted his own cum and much to his surprise, he liked it. What his rider said earlier was true, it did taste sweet.

Toothless slowly pulled out his tongue from Asa's mouth. He looked over her body and saw that she was covered in his seed. At first, he was just going to give the young girl a kiss, but now he wanted to flood her with his saliva. He wanted every drop of cum that was on her body.

"That was a really good kiss Toothy." She said, giving the dragon a smile. She noticed him staring at her body. "You liked how it tasted?"

Toothless nodded.

"Well than I'm not stopping you. Lick away." she said encouragingly.

The dragon didn't hesitate. He began with licking all the cum off of Asa's face, then slowly licked the side of her neck.

"Oh Toothless, that feels good!" She sighed to the dragon, who then found his way to her nipples. His big, forked tongue easily covered both of them and he swirled it around to tease them with the tip. He also nibbled at them, closing his lips on it and giving a light pull against it.

The girl's hands trailed along Toothless' ears, and gently squeezed them at the base.

"Gods, Toothless that tongue is truly amazing."

The dragon gave a purr in response. After teasing her nipples he slowly moved down, he licked away the seed that covered her body. Soon he found his way to the girl's pussy. It was tiny and her lips made his penis even harder than before.

"Don't stop, Toothless, pleeease?." Asa said in almost a pleading voice.

Toothless looked at her and smiled reassuringly. He placed one paw on the girl's back and nudged her to let her know to lie on his paw. With the other one he took he two talons, in between her legs and moved them in position directions, spreading her legs. The dragon then licked away at her pussy, he first went in an up and down motion, playfully trailing around her lower lips. Every time he made a full circle, he pushed his tongue a tiny bit deeper, after a few attempts he was able to get some of it inside of her and he wiggled it in and out.

The feeling the small girl was feel was truly amazing. As the warm, wet tongue pressed against her and retreated, she hissed and moaned with pleasure, little explosions of ecstasy flashing in her mind. Soon, Asa was begging for him to go faster.

"Toothless... please! Mm... faster!" she whimpered and the dragon needed no further encouragement. Asa felt a tingling feeling growing inside her as the dragon redoubled her efforts. She started to breath heavily and pant.

"Tooth... I think I… am going to..."

Her whole body spasmed, muscles contracting violently in ecstasy and shock as she rode out her orgasm, her moist little cavern flooding the dragon's mouth with her juices. Toothless eagerly gulped down the treat, then proceeded to properly bathe the girl, and get the remaining cum off her.

Behind a tree was Hiccup, back arched, panting, and wildly moving his hand up and down on his penis as he watched his friend and Asa have their fun. It didn't take him long for him to cum and when he did, it shot out like a bullet. The teen's body jerked a few times from the intense sensation but once it subsided his body relaxed. He put his pants back on and emerged from his hiding spot.

"Asa I'm over here. I thought I heard someone coming, so I checked it out. I see you got Toothless to cum, and it looks like he also thanked you." he smiled.

"Yeah, and you were right. He did cum a lot!" the girl replied eagerly "I also got some in my mouth and it tastes pretty good and the feeling of his tongue all over my body was really cool. He even licked my private part until I came. It was wonderful." The girl told him, as she scratched under Toothless' chin. The dragon let out a rumbling purr, enjoying the feeling.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You still have some cum in your hair. If we don't get that out soon it'll dry and if that happens you would wish you were bald."

Both Asa and Toothless laughed at Hiccup's advice. The girl then got off of the dragon, picked up her cloths and she, Toothless, and Hiccup made their way to a small stream a few yards away to clean up and hopefully return to the village before sundown.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Like I say in every chapter I'm open to ANY request. The more detail you put into the request the more likely it'll be easier for me to write.<strong>

**There are only three things I will NOT write.**

**Hard vore (soft vore is ok)**

**Snuff**

**Scat**

**If you don't know what they mean please use Google.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**~Greath**


	6. Authors Note and Poll

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to take a break from this story. I'm working on a new story and if you're a fan of my work than I know you'll like this one.**

**If you want, go on my profile (in the poll) and check out some stories ****I have planned and let me know which ones you like.**

**P.S Please don't steal them. :) **

**~Greath **


	7. The Secret (Part 2)

**Here is part 2. Sorry it took so long I was busy with stuff. Also for anyone who doesn't know, I recently uploaded Desire 2! It's coming along great and chapter 3 should be up within a week. :) **

Toothless was the one to make the first move. The onyx dragon circled the teen, examined her whole body, first looking at her boobs. Toothless didn't know much about human anatomy but after looking at them he decided that they were average size compared to what he had seen already. He leaned in and nudged one of them with his snout. It jiggled. This amused the drake so he did it a few times on each one.

After some quick entertainment he than placed his tongue on them. Astrid gave a surprised yelp but it quickly turned into moans as the moist tongue was moving all around the Vikings breast.

During this time Astrid started to get wet. She took her hand and massaged her clit. Her moaning began to get louder and soon enough her hand was practically dripping with her juices.

The female brought her wet hand up to Toothless' nose. "Want to taste?" She asked. The dragon gave a purr. He opened his mouth, retracted his teeth and closed it onto her hand. His huge tongue easily outsized the human's hand but neither one of them cared. In one lap the tongue cleaned Astrids hand. For Toothless, the liquid was mostly sweet and very appealing. As her pussy juice went down his throat the dragon wanted more. A lot more.

The Night Fury suddenly went down between the girl's legs and raised his head. Astrid was now looking at the ceiling and with part of her midsection inside Toothless' mouth. All this happened so fast that the teen didn't have time to scream. Toothless' tongue instantly went to work. It moved effortlessly across her lips and over het clit. Once he got the outside soaked he wanted to see how deep he can go.

He put his tongue as far back as he could then shot forward. "Aahh fuck!" Shouted Astrid. The dragon ignored her and focused on his tongue. He wiggled it left and right, feeling the tightness of her walls. He also felt the juices slide onto his tongue and down his throat. That feeling was pure bliss for the drake.

"Oh Toothless" Astrid said. "Please don't stop. Keep going." She begged him. He did as he was told and continued. Instead of wiggling around, Toothless was curious and wanted to see if he can hump her pussy with his tongue?

And soon enough he was doing it. His slimy tonuge was penetrating the blonde's vagina the same way a penis would.

The amount of pleasure Astrid was feeling was undescribable. Both her breathing and moaning was loud and uncontrollable.

"Oh gods Toothless! The way you lick and suck on my pussy is fucking amazing!" She screaed at him. The poor girl was almost in tears from the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

Meanwhile as all of this was going on, Hiccup was watching the whole thing. His penis was fully erect and he was panting heavily as he jerked off. Both his hand and penis were covered in spit and precum. He was also sweating and his arm felt like it was on fire due to him masturbating and it taking long for him to cum.

_"What the fuck am i doing?"_He suddenly thought "_Why the Hel am I jerking off when I could be having sex with those two!"_

The young man than ran over to Toothless and Astrid. He whispered something to his dragon then went behind Astrid.

Hiccup pointed to the ground and Toothless put the horny girl on the floor. His tongue made a kind of popping noise as it exited the females now saliva soaked pussy.

As the Viking laid on the wooden floor, her arns and legs spread. She looked up and saw Hiccup standing over her. She looked at his hard penis and noticed it grew a little since the last time they fucked.

Her mouth started to water and she could feel herself getting wet again. She desperately wanted to suck him off. Before she spoke the boy sat down on the floor with his legs spread.

"Hey Astrid" he said

"Yes?" She replied looking at him

"Lay on your back with your head facing me. I have an idea."

She laid on her back, facing Hiccup

"Now what?"

"Now you're going to put that lovely tongue to work and suck my dick while I'm going to see how that sexy vagina tastes."

The female quick gave a nod before she pushed down onto the teens hips, forcing his cock down her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking and slurping the big hunk of meat like a popsicle.

"Oh, Astrid that feels amazing!"

She took his dick out of her mouth. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked and started to slowly move her tongue around his head.

"Oh yeah. Keep doing that!" Hiccup moaned.

The blonde made a 'mmm' sound, not even making an effort to take the hunk of meat out of her mouth. Hiccup took that as a yes. He shifted his attention to Astrids slit.

The sight of the females pink slit was overwhelming. It made the teens erection harder than before. Seeing it covered in dragon saliva and slightly spread apart from Toothless' tongue made its viewer even more eager to lick and tease it. Using his pointer and middle finger, Hiccup spread Astrid's pussy farther apart. Said female moaned loudly as this happened.

Smiling to himself, Hiccup figured this was a good opportunity to tease the poor girl. With the two fingers keeping the vagina open, the other hand moved over to her clitoris. A overpowering amount of pleasure hit Astrid as the tip of one of the boy's fingers rubbed at her sensitive and panting, that was once quiet now became loud, uncontrollable, and erotic.

Suddenly another idea formed inside the teens head."Oh, she will definitely love this." Hiccup thought. Still rubbing the clit, he motioned for Toothless to come closer. Once he was face to face with his rider Hiccup whispered, "Okay bud, when I give the signal, I want to lick away at her entrance. Do it fast and wild. I want to see her climaxall over your face."

Toothless loved the idea. His snout rubbed at her lips, desperately waiting for his humans command. Suddenly Hiccup shivered and did a small jerk forward as he unexpectedly ejaculated. His orgasm came in two long, thick burst that filled, then ran down Astrid's throat.

"Oh gods! Astrid that felt good. Did you enjoy that?" Hiccup asked, still keeping his cock in her mouth. Astrid nodded. Her tongue moved around the shaft and head, cleaning up the remaining semen.

"Good. I'm glad. Now prepare yourself. Your about to experience the best orgasm you've ever had. Now, Toothless."

In the blink of an eye the Night Fury had his tongue an inch and a half inside the girl. It moved in and out, side to side, and in a circular motion on the outside. At the same time Hiccups finger was hard at work rubbing on her clit at a fast speed. All of this sudden pleasure hit the blonde like a wall of bricks. It came so fast that it left her mouth open and speechless. Her eyes were closed shut and her toes curled tight. All she could do was breathe heavily and savor the moment while it lasted, butfor her it was about to end.

Soon after a flow of white liquid came, shooting out. The salty flavor covered Toothless' tongue and its scent filled his nostrils. Hiccup removed his dick from Astrid and they were both laying on the floor panting.

"Now...I'm sure I don't need to say this but... This is our secret. No one can know about this."Astrid said in between pants.

"No problem. We won't tell anyone. Right bud?"

Toothless growled and nodded. The three of them eventually fell alseep where they lay, listening to the pouring rain outside.

**If anyone has any ideas for future chapters I'm all ears. Please be as detailed as possible. I accept ANY idea. I'm not judgmental towards anyone.**


End file.
